gentle hands
by whistlingwindtree
Summary: Melinda May changes Daisy's bandages post 'The Devil Complex' (5 x 14)


Daisy shivered under the thin blanket, pulling it to her chin.

The heat was malfunctioning but she sure as hell wasn't venturing into the Lighthouse control room alone, not this time of night.

She shifted in her bunk, taking care to not disrupt the wound site behind her neck.

The bandage long needed changing, the gauze soaked with seeping blood, even with the stitches. But she didn't want to redress it, too scared to relive the horror of why she needed the dressing in the first place.

She was contemplating hunting for another blanket when sharp clicks on the tiled hallway broke the silence.

Someone was coming.

Jerking upwards, she grabbed her ICER from under her pillow, unlocking the safety.

A sharp double rap sounded on the door, and Daisy exhaled. She'd know that knock anywhere.

Still, she kept her weapon as she crept to the door. Just in case.

"Who is it?" Daisy called, raising the ICER.

"It's me."

Daisy scrambled to unlock the door when she heard the voice, needing to see the person on the other side.

Melinda May.

"Oh God, please tell me it's not more bad news," Daisy muttered as she cracked open the door. "I need at least one night's sleep."

May gave her a dry look as she entered the room, and placed a small bag on Daisy's bed.

"Mack fixed the central heat," May began without preamble. Her eyes softened when Daisy placed her ICER next to the bag. "We need to clean your wound," May continued, gently. "I've come to change the dressing."

"It's fine," Daisy crossed her arms. "I'm tired; I don't want to do that right now."

May stepped forward, searching Daisy's face, her eyes cataloguing her slumped shoulders, and dark circles under her eyes. And her hair now with a middle part, hiding her wound.

"If it gets infected," May said practically. "It can spread to your brain. Lay on your side."

Daisy bristled, but when she met May's eyes, they were filled with concern.

A long moment passed, neither speaking. May was giving her a choice, allowing her to decide.

"Can I get another blanket before I lay down?" Daisy's voice was raspy.

May nodded, a small smile flitting on her lips.

"Your hair is getting longer," May observed, as she gently moved it aside. The younger agent was snuggled under two blankets now, her neck exposed.

Daisy made a noncommittal noise, burrowing in the covers.

"My hands are cold." May warned, as she sat next to Daisy, the mattress dipping slightly.

A mechanical sound hummed and warm air blasted from a vent in the ceiling. Daisy counted her breaths as she waited for May's cold hands.

And waited.

Daisy's eyes filled with tears as realization dawned; May was waiting for permission to touch her.

"I don't mind the cold." Daisy hastily wiped her face.

Melinda made a sound of disbelief. The team had a running gag about how cold Daisy always was, going behind everyone's back and adjusting the thermostat.

"I'm going to touch your bandage now." May's finger stilled on Daisy's neck.

"Go ahead," Daisy said, wiggling her toes in her socks.

"I have to peel the surgical tape back. It may sting."

"I can take it."

May worked in silence, gently pulling the tape back, and exposing dried blood. She didn't comment on the foul smell that emanated from the bandages.

"Cleaning with antiseptic," May deftly unscrewed the bottle as she grabbed gauze, and the bright smell of the ethanol cleared away the coppery smell of blood.

Daisy nodded, and soon the old blood was cleaned away, and new pink skin surfaced, gleaming in the light.

"You have a great bedside manner," Daisy nuzzled her face in her pillow.

"Keep your head still," May chided. "Putting some antibacterial ointment on."

"You don't have to tell me everything you do, you know." Daisy murmured. "Like, I trust you."

"I want to," May replied, her fingers gentle as she daubed the ointment on. "New bandage and tape next. Keep your head still or I'll be taping your hair."

Daisy laughed softly. "Can I get a princess Band-Aid?"

May snorted as she finished with the clean bandage on Daisy's neck. "You have to change these more often."

"Yes ma'am." Daisy quirked a smile, gingerly touching her neck.

May retrieved the old dressing, placing it in the bag she'd brought with her, and soon there was no trace of medical supplies on the bed.

"No need to get up," May fixed Daisy's blanket and brushed her hair off her forehead. "See you in the morning."

Her boots clicked efficiently as she strode to the door, flicking off the light switch next to it.

"May!" Daisy called out when the door opened.

Melinda turned around, her hand on the door handle. Light from the hallway was filtering in, illuminating her features in the darkness of Daisy's room.

"Yes?"

"You would've made a great mom."

May's lips parted, as a breath escaped.

"Have a good night, Daisy." Her eyes lingered as Daisy laid back and closed her eyes.

She waited a few moments before quietly closing the door, her booted heels clicking down the doorway.

Next stop, Fitz's cell.


End file.
